


What Are Best Friends For?

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...I haven't really thought about SGA or written for the fandom in, oh, three years or something as I had thought I had written everything I had wanted to write? So am still a bit rusty on the characters and voices, but watching SG-1 on hulu for the first time made me nostalgic for this fandom, so here we are. It's nothing grand, but I still love writing these two dorks.</p>
<p>Written for the <a href="http://mcsheplets.livejournal.com/">mcsheplets</a> challenge # 141: itch and challenge #192: The Other Side of the Deadline VIII.</p></blockquote>





	What Are Best Friends For?

“Rodney!”

The man in question dropped the ZPM he was packing up and looked up when John entered the Ancient outpost, alarmed at the urgency in John’s voice.  
  
“What? Are there angry natives coming after us?”  
  
“No, my back just itches like crazy.” He dropped his P-90 on the ground and demonstrated the utter uselessness of trying to bend his arms backwards far enough to scratch the itch. “Do you think you could scratch my back for me?”  
  
Whatever Rodney was expecting…this was so not it. He sighed, loud and dramatic, and gestured for John to turn around.   
  
“Unbelievable,” he muttered.  
  
But then John moaned, sinful and erotic; it’d fuel Rodney’s fantasies for nights to come. And if Rodney ran the pads of his fingers a little longer than was quite necessary…well, it wasn’t anyone’s business but his, and John didn’t look like he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I haven't really thought about SGA or written for the fandom in, oh, three years or something as I had thought I had written everything I had wanted to write? So am still a bit rusty on the characters and voices, but watching SG-1 on hulu for the first time made me nostalgic for this fandom, so here we are. It's nothing grand, but I still love writing these two dorks.
> 
> Written for the [mcsheplets](http://mcsheplets.livejournal.com/) challenge # 141: itch and challenge #192: The Other Side of the Deadline VIII.


End file.
